Día soleado
by SaKaSu
Summary: Temari y Shikamaru se encuentran en el parque durante su día libre, todo  parece ir normal mientras saborean una deliciosa paleta helada pero un  juego de niños puede ser la mejor forma de expresar lo que uno se atreve  a decir en palabras.


¡Uf! Parecía imposible, pero a pesar de todo, los shinobis tenían días libres y daba la casualidad que el día libre de Temari coincidía con el de Shikamaru. Ella no se dio cuenta de la casualidad hasta que caminando por el parque envuelta en el ambiente de un lugar como ese, buscaba un buen árbol donde leer el libro que llevaba en las manos, antes de adentrarse a una jardinera lo descubrió recargado en la baranda que delimita el pavimento del pasto.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, jamás se habían visto sin sus ropas ninja y cualquiera que los viera sin conocer su oficio, podría jurar en que ambos eran adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Ella llevaba una blusa morada escotada sin mangas que delineaba bien su figura y unos jeans que favorecía más sus curvas, las dos coletas bajas las deshizo para que su cabellera cayera por sus hombros, eso era algo que rara vez hacía; él llevaba una camisa verde con el dibujo de un shuriken en el costado derecho, también sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados color negro. Ropa adecuada para un día caluroso como ese.

—Vaya —sonrió—, parece que los genios pensamos igual.

Nara, quien recién desenvolvía una paleta helada doble, curveó sus labios hacía arriba ante el comentario de la rubia, no creyó poder encontrársela por ahí y aunque no lo admitiera para sí, el hallazgo le causó alegría.

—Creí que irías a ver a tus hermanos.

—Pierdo mucho tiempo en el viaje y sólo tenemos un día de descanso, sólo llegaría cansada —contestó sin bajar sus labios—, además, ellos vendrán pronto de visita, podré verlos en tres días.

Shikamaru iba a dar la primera probada a su deliciosa paleta de colores vistosos, pero recordó una peculiaridad del dulce. Originalmente había comprado la paleta por el calor, el sabor lo eligió por ser su preferido pero la marca de esas paletas tenía una leyenda para cada sabor. Partió la paleta en dos, el trozo de la mano izquierda lo metió en su boca con un leve sonrojo al recordar el significado del sabor y el trozo de la derecha se lo ofreció a Sabaku No. Ella por otra aparte se sintió halagada con el acto, pues sabía que Shikamaru no era precisamente un caballero y contenta tomó el dulce.

Ambos consumían el hielo mientras platicaban de cosas banales, a veces se les atravesaba un comentario sobre el trabajo pero principalmente observaban a los niños divertirse el los juegos del parque, varios de ellos eran alumnos de Shikamaru que apenas habían ingresado a la academia ninja.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos de los niños se acercaron a saludar a su sensei, el castaño y la rubia contestaron alegremente, les animaba ver a los niños felices. A cada uno aún le quedaba un trozo de hielo pegado en el palito de madera y cuando los niños lo notaron, empezaron a tratar de controlar unas risillas. Ninguno de los dos ninjas tenía la menor idea de su reacción.

—Shikamaru-sensei… —se adelantó uno de los niños que aún se le escapaban risitas y señaló con inocencia a la joven— ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios?

Ambos shinobis se sonrojaron ante la pregunta, ninguno de los dos sabía de donde habían sacado tal idea y Temari sospechó enseguida que Shikamaru tenía conocimiento sobre los que sus alumnos preguntaron.

—Yo me pregunto… —lo miró con sospecha colocando su mano derecha sobre su cintura— ¿Dónde sacarían esa idea?

—De aquí —el otro niño sacó la envoltura que Shikamaru había guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón para que la rubia no leyera el significado de la paleta—, esas son paletas de los sentimientos.

—Cada sabor tiene un significado —secundó el que había hecho la interrogante—, y se le da una mitad de la paleta con quien deseas que se cumpla.

—¿A si? No lo sabía —comentó la fémina mirando aún más con acusación al moreno— ¿Y qué significado tiene ésta paleta?

—Tutifruti para decir te amo siendo sutil.

—Yo lo compré por el sabor —Shikamaru se defendía del coro de sus alumnos—, además, no me gustan esos juegos.

Las madres de los niños los llamaron y estos, tras despedirse y devolver la envoltura a su lugar, salieron corriendo en busca de sus familias. Entre él y ella se produjo un silencio, ambos dieron último bocado a sus dulces evitando mirarse, cada uno intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Te enojó que dijera que sólo lo compré por el sabor? —cuestionó rascándose la nuca mirando el suelo. —Lo siento, pero no mentí.

—No estoy enojada, además ya habías comprado la paleta antes de que yo apareciera —contestó resoplando hacia arriba para hacer volar sus cabellos, seguía haciendo mucho calor— Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Shikamaru sintió alivio oírla decir eso, todo era verdad aunque algo que ella no sabía, era que cuando le dio la mitad, de verdad deseo que la paleta cumpliera su significado. Ella no tardó mucho y la vio volver con otra paleta doble de la misma marca, pero el sabor era diferente. Temari se paró junto a él, partió la paleta y le dio la mitad a Nara.

—¿También seguirás esos juegos de niños?

—Todavía tenía calor y me tocaba invitarte una paleta —respondió la ojiverde—, además, no te gustan esos juegos ¿no?

Ambos conversaron un rato más disfrutando del hielo saborizado que atenuaba el calor que los rayos del sol irradiaban, miraron divertidos a los niños hasta que llegó el atardecer. Cuando el último de los infantes abandonó el lugar, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, el shinobi se preparaba para dormir, al quitarse el pantalón oyó el sonido de una envoltura y lo sacó, su madre lo regañaba si dejaba basura en las bolsas de la ropa sucia. La envoltura era de la paleta que él compró y recordando el sabor a fresa del dulce que Temari le dio, le entró la curiosidad de saber el significado.

Todos los sabores de la marca estaban enlistados en la parte trasera de la envoltura y junto al sabor, el supuesto significado, lo que leyó lo sonrojó: "Fresa para el chico o chica que no se te confiesa"

**FIN**


End file.
